Lovesickness
by Jatd4ever
Summary: It's hard to breathe when I'm with her, will she notice my feelings? Please notice me notice my heart. Do I have to keep this a secret? Or do i give up this unbearable love? J/G


***i do not own Jane and the Dragon or its characters. **

I have a problem that no one knows about, I don't know when it started, but these feelings are too much to bear. Everyday, whether it's battling staves, sword fighting, or shooting arrows, it's always the same. We always say bad words at one another, I want to be better than you, I want you all to myself, but it's seems i can never get things right. The only way you'll look at me or give me the time of day is if I make fun of you, tease you, poke you, I'll do whatever to provoke you. I just need you to notice me.

"Gunther stop your day dreaming and come at me"

_I'll do what I need to_

"No you come and here and get me frog rider"

_Maggots_

"Alright I'll deflate your large ego"

_Come at me, hit me, look at me_

As Jane came close to my head, I caught a quick glance of her sparkling emerald eyes. Those eyes will be the death of me. I became entranced by her swiftness as she swiped at me with her sword.

_Even if I'm able to avoid most of her blows, it's not enough, I want her to acknowledge me_

Spinning around her, with a few light blows she fell.

_Please let me help you _up

I stretched out my hand to help her up, but she pulled me too hard and I feel on her.

"Jane I'm sorry"

"Beef brain, just get off of me"

_This is my chance_

Sitting up I said "Jane, are you busy tonight?"

Confused she asked "Why, is this a trick? I don't have time for your games, leave me alone"

"No I will not until you agree?"

"Agree to what bog weevil?"

"To take a walk about and perhaps maybe study with me in the library. How about now, would you like to go study battle strategies?'

"Fine I will just help me up"

_Just for today, if you don't understand my feelings than I'll give up_

**In the castle library**

The only sound that I can hear is my heart beating and the flipping of pages. I sat across from Jane watching as her eyes moved from left to right, the way she scrunched up her nose as she came across something she didn't understand, I was mesmerized. Jane noticed I wasn't reading "Gunther you ask me to study and here you yourself not study?"

"Is there something you find cannot understand Jane?"

Pointing to a word in her book, I got up to look at the word, but as she looked up at me, I became weak and fell.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, what are you doing?_

Kneeling next to me she asked "Are you alright?"

_Those eyes of yours are too much for my heart to bear_

"I...uh...I just felt a bit weak that's all. After I rest, for a while, I'll be alright."

"Then that is good, I'll sit beside you then"

_Please heart don't embarrass me_

"Jane, your sword work has gotten better, you almost beat me"

"Uh... Thank you Gunther I think. And you also, you have gotten better"

_This is awkward, there must be something I can do?_

I suggested "Jane, would you like to play a game?"

"Like what?"

"Truth or dare"

Teasingly Jane replied "That is one of my favorites, but I warn you, I'll embarrass you to death"

_Oh no_

"I'll go first, truth or dare Gunther?"

"I choose truth"

"Has someone you know stolen something precious to you?"

_Notice my heart_

"Yes, you have stolen my heart"

"Gunther if your going to lie, then we'll play something else"

_No it's the truth_

"I'm not lying, my turn truth or dare Jane?"

"I choose dare"

Smirking I said "I dare you to yell out the window saying Gunther is so handsome"

"No way, I'll take my punishment"

"You have to stare at me until I tell you to stop"

"I will surly beat you"

As she stared into my eyes, my heart started to beat furiously. Those emerald eyes, showed excitement and confidence. I could feel my cheeks burning up but her cheeks were turning red as well "

Smiling I asked "Why is your face turning red?"

"Why is your face turning red?"

Changing the subject I replied "It's your turn Jane"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Why are you blushing?"

_It's now or never_

Telling her honestly "Because I think you're pretty"

"You know Gunther, I didn't realize you were so handsome. But I feel embarrassed can I stop staring?"

_You think I'm handsome? Yes this is wonderful_

"Yes"

_It's getting harder to breathe, what am I going to do?_

"Jane,I...I... Cannot...play anymore"

Looking disappointed she asked "Why? I was starting to have fun?"

"I feel unwell, I must go"

I tried to get up but I couldn't. Looking worried, Jane touched my forehead.

_I'm becoming a madman_

"Jane... Please... It... Hurts..."

The pain in my heart was becoming unbearable, my breathing was fast and shallow, I grabbed my chest, hoping the pain would go away. I felt like I was going to lose consciousness. Then suddenly Jane hugged me, rubbing my back said "You will be alright, calm down, no one is going to hurt you"

"Jane, ha...I'm...ha...tr...try...ha..trying... To.."

"Shhh, don't talk just breathe slowly, and listen. Your going to be alright, I promise."

_I haven't known such kindness, since the time mother was still around. Jane thank you, thank you. Please o please notice my feelings_

"Jane I have something to tell you"

Still rubbing my back she replied softly "What is it?"

"You see Jane... I ...ha...I...ha...ah"

Everything became dark. I don't know how long I was unconscious. But I could feel my hand warm and someone talking "Gunther, when I'm with you...I feel nervous, I try very hard to dislike you... But I cannot. I don't know when, but my hate wasn't hate... I only hated the thought of you rejecting me"

_Jane what are you saying I thought you would reject me_

"When you told me to stare at you, I was afraid that you would notice my feelings. And then you said you thought I was pretty, I was boiling over with joy. I love you Gunther, I want to be with you. If you don't notice my feelings now then I will give up"

_You love me? You love me? This is incredible I have to wake up._

Slowly, I was able to open my eyes "Jane you like me?"

"I...I... Don't know what you're talking about."

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me it isn't true? And if it isn't then why are you holding my hand?"

Flustered she looked away and tried to let go of my hand but i wouldn't let her. "I... Can... Not... Say"

Smiling I caressed her cheek, and taking both cheeks in my hands. I began to pinch them.

Jane complained "Ouch, that hurts. Stop it Gunther"

"Only if you tell me the truth"

She Grabbed my cheeks and pinching them as well "never"

"Jane that hurts, you know you look funny"

Smiling she said "you too"

"Well if you're not going to tell me then I'll show you"

Letting go of her cheeks, I softly kissed them, then her eyes and then her lips. At first she froze but soon loosened up and returned the tenderness. As we parted lips, she said in my ear "it's true I love you"

Whispering in her ear I said "Me too"

"So now that the feelings are mutual, what's next?"

"I guess, we start courting"

"I'm happy you said that. Can we just stay like this just for a few moments, I love hugging you. It feels nice"

"And we can hold hands too, holding hands is really nice"

'I wish we would have treated each other like this before, then maybe our lives would have been easier "

"Hey Jane?"

"Yes Gunther?"

"I must now yell out the window, telling everyone your my woman now"

"If you do that, I'll beat you up"

"That's alright, I'll live"

I got up, and yelled "**JANE IS MY SWEETHEART, SHE BELONGS TO NO OTHER MAN BUT ME!**"

"How was that Jane? Was I cool?"

Punching me in the arm "Yes that was cool bit now I must tell everyone you have gone mad"

"No you wouldn't"

Running away she yelled "Try and stop me"

**Epilogue. **

That day everyone did think I went mad, but it didn't matter, as long as she loved me, I didn't care. We still fight, but only use good words of encouragement. We are soon to wed in the fall, Dragon was the only one against our relationship, but he soon changed his mind. He loves my dung jokes. I plan on becoming a knight that is worthy of her and to live an honest life from now on.

I no longer feel stuck in a dark place, because now a light has brightened my path and my heart is full, thanks to a lovely she knight called Jane.


End file.
